User talk:AdventureWriter28
---- TEMPLATES Hey AW 28, I see you're the founder here.............. I guess, I'll make a template here, hope you'll like it, But um, I need CSS editing or in other words, admins or you...... So I can't see any admins here :/ SO can you make me one OR just be the time Online when I am, also, you can remove me from my post after my work.... User:Fubuki風吹 User_talk:User:Fubuki風吹 14:17, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Well I'll try to be active here ~ User:Fubuki風吹 User_talk:User:Fubuki風吹 07:51, January 5, 2013 (UTC) hoi http://inazuma-eleven-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Suzushi_chaos is this right?Crystalcarpochaos (talk) 11:03, January 19, 2013 (UTC) friend I like to be ur friend plz 00:05, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Ummm...... Good day, AdventureWriter28. I hope you are doing well. May I join this wiki? ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 14:15, May 8, 2013 (UTC) RE: Joining the wiki Okay, I'll try my best to play my role. P.S. Nice to meet you. ANIMEFREAK01 (talk) 05:25, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello, I hope you are doing well. Actually, I'm looking for voice actors. My first OC, Soul is gonna be voiced be Selena Gomez for the time being but I don't know about my other one, Muhammad Zaid Qasim. Do you remember the name of the person who sang Teenage Dream(Boy Version)? 11:31, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Merged...? Hey Adventure, I just want to know...Has Inazuma Eleven Fanfic Central actually merged with Fanon? I've just been...Uhh....You know, Looking around and I just happened to find that out. I haven't heard anything from anyone on Inazuma Eleven Fanfic Central to let us know about this though. I'm sorry if I'm being a annoying or anything but I just wanted to know from you. Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Oh, Cool! I can't wait to see all of their stuff! It'll be fun! ^^ Also, Thank you! I'm glad to help! But, I not too good at making templates and making the Wiki look better though~ XD (Saying that, I like what You and Fubuki have done with the Wiki, It looks pretty cool~ ^^) Best Wishes, Kotoni / Spikeyhead / Poptart Ok, thanks! Hiro doomsday (talk) 09:58, June 4, 2013 (UTC) NP, honestly speaking, I don't know a lot about music. But I'll surely find it out. =D. 10:24, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Ummmm..... Can we use English names of original characters instead of Japanese ones?^^' ANIMEFREAK01 11:17, June 4, 2013 (UTC) thanks ANIMEFREAK01 12:11, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Adventure-senpai, um ...... I accidently made a category while I was adding categories for my OC Kaki which is "3rd Year" ( it is weird bec there are already categories called "1st Year" and "2nd Year" and I think my OC is the only one in it, should it be deleted? and how ? and one more thing , please can you remove the background of this pic please? it is okay if you don't want to, or if you're too busy to do so , I'll understand Youra (talk) 21:04, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Thank you ^_^ it's KAWAII, by the way , I also have Ibuki one, if you want. Youra (talk) 09:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much ^_^ though I have a small problem: after the commercial ends, i do see them but after i watch for like 5 seconds it starts loading and it doesn't seem to end so i refresh the page .should i wait till the loading is over? Youra (talk) 10:24, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Thank you now I know when it airs and where to watch it , next time I will see the whole episode, thanks again ^_^ so what is revealed about tetsukado? Youra (talk) 10:55, June 5, 2013 (UTC) ahh. that explains everything , thank you can't wait to know Sakura's past Youra (talk) 11:30, June 5, 2013 (UTC) I have changed the position of your slideshow on Soul's page. Is that alright?^^" ANIMEFREAK01 Umm...... I have seen that there is another message on Soul's page. I can't view it, as the page isn't created. Shall I add it? ANIMEFREAK01 Yes Animefreak01 Thanks 06:15, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Unfortunately there's no burning and dodge tool on SAI :( As for the different brush designs, where you adjust the size of the brush size, colour etc. Under 'Density' there's a pull down tab that should be set to "(simple circle)". You can get a few different brush designs there. It's not as much as PS or GIMP though. I know you can upload brushes like you can on PS although I've never really gone out from using the basic brush settings. Several artists play around with the brush settings to get their own personal style and they usually upload those up too: http://painttoolsaibrushes.deviantart.com/gallery/34543366